Losing a Tooth Movie Transcript
Movie title reads, “Losing a Tooth, with Annie and Moby.” Annie, a young girl, and her robot friend, Moby, are relaxing in their classroom. They are sitting in beanbag chairs. Moby is reading a book. Annie has a loose upper tooth in the front of her mouth. She wiggles the tooth around with her tongue. ANNIE: This is so cool! MOBY: Beep. Moby keeps reading. ANNIE: Hey! Check out my tooth! See? She wiggles her loose tooth with a finger. MOBY: Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Moby is scared. He throws the book aside and runs off. Annie stands and calls after him. ANNIE: Don't panic, Moby. It's cool. I just have a loose baby tooth! MOBY: Beep. Moby imagines a tooth wearing a diaper and sucking a pacifier. ANNIE: Um…no…er... Why do we have baby teeth, anyway? Annie's notebook reads: Why do we have baby teeth? ANNIE: Most babies' teeth begin to cut through when they're around six months old. A baby appears, wearing a diaper and holding a rattle. He shakes the rattle and opens his mouth. Three teeth appear. ANNIE: Kids are usually done teething and have all their baby teeth by the time they're three years old. A young boy smiles. He has all of his teeth. ANNIE: Baby teeth, or primary teeth, are small, and you have twenty of them. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: It's important to take care of your baby teeth by brushing, flossing, not eating too many sweets, and going to the dentist for regular checkups. Images appear of toothpaste, a toothbrush, and dental floss. A third image appears of candy. A large, red "X" appears over the candy. Another image appears of a dentist. ANNIE: Baby teeth are important because they help you chew food and talk properly. Images appear of a young girl chewing an apple and a young boy talking on the phone. ANNIE: They also have the job of saving a place for your permanent teeth. What are permanent teeth, exactly? Annie's notebook reads: What are permanent teeth? ANNIE: Well, as you grow and change, your mouth grows and changes, too. Annie sits in a dentist's chair at a dentist's office. A dentist examines her teeth. ANNIE: While my teeth are changing, my dentist checks to see if they're coming in straight. When you lose a baby tooth, the tooth that pushes up in its place will be permanent. Permanent teeth, or adult teeth, can last you a lifetime if you take care of them. Moby plays with things in the dentist's office as Annie talks. He holds an x-ray of some teeth in front of his own mouth. 'MOBY:' Beep.' '''ANNIE: You start getting permanent teeth anywhere around the age of six, and they'll keep coming in until you're about fourteen.' '''An image shows a set of teeth growing in over a period of time. 'ANNIE:' Oh, and young adults usually get wisdom teeth around the age of twenty.' '''''Four wisdom teeth join the others. 'ANNIE:' Adult teeth are bigger, and there are thirty-two of them. When I lose this baby tooth, a permanent tooth will take its place.' '''MOBY: Beep?' 'ANNIE: So, what happens when you lose a tooth?' '''Annie's notebook reads: What happens when you lose a tooth? 'ANNIE:' Doctor Del says that as your adult teeth start to push up from your jaw, the root of your baby tooth starts to dissolve. This loosens the baby tooth, and it might start to wiggle.' '''''An image shows what Annie describes. A large tooth pushes out, and replaces, a baby tooth. 'ANNIE:' Usually, kids lose their lower middle teeth first, but it depends on the mouth.' '''MOBY: Beep! Beep.' '''Moby touches his mouth. He looks sad. 'ANNIE:' Everybody's different, Moby. And it's normal to lose teeth at different ages than your friends!' '''MOBY: Beep.' 'ANNIE: Wow…my tooth is wiggling a ton! What should you do when your tooth is loose?' '''Annie's notebook reads: What should you do when your tooth is loose? 'ANNIE:' I really want to yank it out!' '''MOBY: Beep.' '''Moby is holding a container of dental floss. Annie steps back. Moby takes some floss from the container and approaches her with it. 'ANNIE:' Oh, no.' '''''Annie motions him back. 'ANNIE:' I'm not really supposed to yank it out. Yanking a tooth could break it off at the root.' '''''An image appears of a tooth breaking as Annie describes. 'ANNIE:' Plus, the permanent tooth needs the baby tooth to guide it into place. If I'm going to give it a gentle little wiggle, I make sure to wash my hands first.' '''''Annie washes and dries her hands at the classroom sink as she speaks. 'ANNIE:' I know the tooth will come out all by itself.' '''MOBY: Beep.' '''Moby hands Annie half of an apple. 'ANNIE:' Thanks, Moby.' '''''Annie takes a bite of her apple. She chews. She reaches into her mouth and takes out her tooth, which has come out. 'ANNIE:' Hey! I knew it! Cool!' '''MOBY: Beep.' '''Moby beeps several more times. Part of the line that forms his mouth falls off. He catches it. 'MOBY:' Beep.' '''ANNIE: Looks like the tooth fairy's going to be busy tonight!' 'MOBY: Beep!' '''Moby beeps several more times with excitement. Category:Transcripts